Going Crazy
by peachzizi
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang Park Chanyeol yang terobsesi pada Byun Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Baekhyun dalam menghadapi Chanyeol yang ternyata psikopat?. "Ya! apa maumu sebenarnya Park Chanyeol!" "Neo! Aku menginginkanmu Byun Baekhyun!" / ChanBaek. Yaoi. Oneshot


Title : Going Crazy

Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Length : Oneshot

FF ini merupakan "remake" dari MV Going Crazy milik Song Jieun dengan beberapa perubahan.

.

.

.

"Ya! apa mau mu sebenarnya Park Chanyeol?!" teriak seorang namja cantik kepada namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Neo! Aku menginginkanmu Byun Baekhyun!" balas namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol dengan nada yang juga tinggi.

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sia-sia karena pintu tersebut sudah dikunci oleh Chanyeol, sekalipun Baekhyun berhasil membukanya, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja bukan?

"Ne, aku gila karena aku terlalu mencintaimu" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memukul-mukul pintu.

"Cinta? kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Ini bukan cinta Chanyeol, ini hanya obsesimu" Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap nyalang kepada Chanyeol yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa dengan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini kau masih bisa bilang kau mencintaiku?" Baekhyun kembali membentak Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu mengikutiku, memperhatikan semua gerak-geriku, dan kini kau membawaku di tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tau ini dimana. Kau tau, kau menakutiku dengan semua ini" pertahanan Baekhyun pun rubuh. Ia terduduk sambil meneteskan air mata. Tidak, Baekhyun bukan hanya meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata, tapi Baekhyun menangis –bahkan sesekali menjerit-.

Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Selama ini Chanyeol SELALU mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, baik dengan alasan menemani Baekhyun ataupun secara diam-diam seperti misalnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Kkrrriiiiinnnggg~~

Alarm berbunyi tepat pukul 7 sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah diatur oleh Baekhyun.

"Hoaammm~" Baekhyun meregangkan otot tangannya setelah sebelumnya mematikan alarm yang terletak di meja nakas yang ada disebelah ranjangnya.

"Aish~ kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ya, memperhatikannya. Bahkan namja berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol sudah berada disamping jendela kamar Baekhyun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jangan bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun karena seseorang –yang bisa dikatakan psycopath- seperti Chanyeol dapat melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

 **Flashback end**

Itu bukanlah hal yang hanya terjadi beberapa kali, tapi itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Chanyeol memang bukan orang yang pengangguran, malah sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa yang juga berprofesi sebagai DJ, tapi Chanyeol dapat mengabaikan semua hal hanya demi seorang namja cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Namja cantik yang bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan semua yeoja yang pernah kulihat.

Sejak pertama kali aku menatap matamu, aku merasa mata yang menyerupai mata puppy itu menarikku untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Dan sejak aku menyadari kalau aku tertarik padamu, aku selalu mengikutimu. Mencari semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu, seperti apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak kau suka, alamat rumahmu, dan juga nomor teleponmu.

Aku selalu menghubungimu untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu.

Aku merasa senang saat mendengar nafasmu yang bergetar.

Hatiku berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat langkahmu bertambah cepat.

Sejak saat itu aku merasa gila.

Aku benar-benar mengikutimu.

Bahkan aku tetap mengikutimu sekalipun hari sudah menjadi sangat gelap.

Berdiri dibawah lampu jalan yang berada didepanmu.

Melihat apa saja yang kau lakukan dari celah jendela rumahmu.

Aku selalu ada dimanapun kau berada.

Dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisah.

Tidak akan pernah, Baekhyunie~

 **Chanyeol POV end**

Baekhyun melempari Chanyeol dengan semua benda yang berada diruangan dimana dia dan Chanyeol berada sekarang. Sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti studio foto karena terdapat banyak sekali foto. Tapi, dari sekian ratus foto yang ada di ruangan tersebut, semua foto hanya menampakan satu orang, yaitu Baekhyun. Mulai dari foto ketika Baekhyun sedang bernyanyi, tertawa, cemberut, ketika Baekhyun sedang makan, menjahili teman-temannya, dan masih banyak lagi foto Baekhyun yang diambil diam-diam oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau gila Chanyeol! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun masih melempari Chanyeol dan terus melangkah mundur, menjauhi Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Baekkie"

"DIAM!" Baekhyun menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Baek-" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sudah menepis tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Biarkan aku pergi –hiks-" Baekhyun kembali menangis. Dia terlalu takut dengan Chanyeol. Baginya Chanyeol jauh lebih menakutkan dari semua monster yang pernah ia tonton ataupun ia lihat dari komik yang sering ia baca.

"Berhenti" pinta Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di taman belakang kampus yang sudah sepi karena tempat ini memang jarang di kunjungi oleh para mahasiswa, terlebih saat ini kampus memang sudah sepi.

"A-aku mencintaimu Baekhyunie"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"K-kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan bunga yang daritadi disembunyikan dibelakan tubuhnya.

"Untuk soal itu, mianhae, aku- aku tidak bisa Yeollie, jeongmal mianhae" setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyentuh bunga yang diberikan Chanyeol.

-one week later-

"Baekhyunie hyung!" seorang namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata dan juga memiliki kulit yang sangat putih memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus.

"Wae Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun berbalik dan mendekati Sehun –namja yang tadi memanggilnya-.

"Hyung, apa ini milikmu?" Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di bawah mejamu, jadi kupikir ini pasti milikmu" lanjutnya sambil memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi" Baekhyun mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sehun dan membolak-balikkan kotak tersebut.

"Apa tidak ada tulisannya hyung?" Sehun ikut memperhatikan kotak yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Hmm entahlah" Baekhyun membuka kotak itu dan- pluk- sebuah kertas terjatuh. Sehun mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Lihat hyung, ada kertasnya"

"to : Byun Baekhyun, from : PCY" Sehun membacakan isi suratnya.

"Eh PCY? Seperti pernah mendengar" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Buka kotaknya hyung, aku ingin lihat apa isinya. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka Baekhyun hyung memiliki penggemar rahasia" goda Sehun.

"Ya~~" pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Baekhyun kembali membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya dan-

"HWAAAA!" Baekhyun menjerit dan melemparkan kotak tadi.

"Wae hyung?" Sehun memungut kotaknya.

"H-hyung, b-bukankah ini rambut? r-rambutmu?" tanya Sehun gemetar. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terlihat ketakutan. Sehun memeluk Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku antar pulang ne hyung" Baekhyun pun hanya menurut.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada sesorang yang melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Baekhyun terus mendapatkan kado-kado yang berisikan benda-benda aneh dan tidak wajar, juga mendapatkan pesan-pesan aneh yang juga dikirim oleh "PCY".

Ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan surat-surat aneh yang dia terima, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Bukankah PCY adalah nama Chanyeol ketika dia menjadi DJ?" batin Baekhyun.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di atap gedung kampus. Baekhyun mengetahui Chanyeol berada disitu karena ia sudah bertanya pada –hampir- seluruh penghuni kampus, dan beruntunglah karena Jongdae –teman satu jurusan Baekhyun- melihat Chanyeol naik keatap gedung.

"Baekhyun-ah? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan itu semua padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Ini! Kau kan yang mengirimku semua ini?" Baekhyun melemparkan semua benda yang dia terima kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau tau itu aku eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! PCY adalah namamu saat jadi DJ kan? Apa maksudmu mengirimiku benda-benda menyeramkan seperti itu hah?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, buktinya aku memiliki semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu" jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Kau sakit jiwa Park Chanyeol! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang membuatku gila Baekhyun" bisik Chanyeol lirih.

Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar menjauhi Chanyeol, bahkan ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan, Baekhyun memilih untuk memutar jalan. Walau demikian, sebenarnya Chanyeol masih saja memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Kau! Kenapa kau masih membuntutiku?" Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumahnya merasa ada yang aneh. Dan benar saja, ketika Baekhyun membalikan badannya, ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri didekat lampu jalan yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tidak mendekatiku?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mendekatimu, bukan tidak melihatmu" Chanyeol memasukan tangan kedalam saku celananya.

"Neo jinjja!" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Naega wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Neo- aarrggghhh!" Baekhyun berteriak dan kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Baekhyun berniat melepaskan penatnya dengan berlibur ke daerah Miryang. Kejadian yang dialaminya selama kurang lebih sebulan ini benar benar membuatnya stress. Dan saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di pinggir danau sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang tersambung ke ponselnya.

Namun tiba-tiba-

"Hmmmppp lepas- hmmmmph –kan" seseorang menyekap Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga, tapi obat bius yang ada di sapu tangan yang digunakan oleh orang yang menyekap Baekhyun membuat kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang perlahan-lahan.

 **Flashback END**

"Wae? Kenapa kau menghindariku Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang terdengar sedih.

"Karena kau menakutkan Chanyeol"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu! Apa yang menakutkan dari itu?" Chanyeol kalap. Tanpa sadar ia membentak Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang mendengar bentakan Chanyeol tercengang.

"Sadarlah, kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya terobsesi padaku" beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau yang tidak sadar! Jangan pernah menyebut ini obsesi karena ini bukan hanya sekedar obsesi!" Chanyeol tidak terima mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku yang tau bagaimana aku mencintaimu, dan sedalam apa aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya.

"Kau yang tidak pernah mengerti Baekkie" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, aku yang selalu ada disampingmu ketika kau membutuhkan seseorang, aku yang selalu mencintaimu"

"tapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh demi apapun, Chanyeol yang seperti ini adalah Chanyeol yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, menyiapkan apa yang kau suka, dan juga menjadi seseorang yang kau butuhkan, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku? Wae!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menderngar semua perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang benar. Ia selalu ada kapanpun Baekhyun membutuhkan seseorang, seperti ketika Baekhyun merasa sedih karena ia tidak bisa mengikuti lomba menyanyi karena suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak karena terlalu banyak berlatih, Chanyeol datang dan menghiburnya. Tapi tidak! Seharusnya jika Chanyeol memang benar mencintai Baekhyun, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal-hal menyeramkan seperti diam-diam memotong rambut Baekhyun dan hal hal lainnya.

"Aniya! Semua yang kau lakukan sangat menakutiku" kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara.

"Selama ini kau bersikap seperti seorang psycopath, apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

"Lihat ini! Kau bahkan menyimpan foto-fotoku yang bahkan aku tidak tau kapan kau mengambilnya" Baekhyun mengambil foto dirinya yang ada belakangnya.

"Aku mohon, tinggalkan aku"

"Aniya~ aku tau kau sebenarnya mencintaiku juga Baekkie, kau menginkanku juga kan?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, namun tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"A-aku me-memang pernah me-mencintaimu, ta-tapi aku tidak tahu, ini salah Yeol. Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau hanya ingin memilikiku karena obsesimu, bukan karena kau tulus mencintaiku, mengertilah" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol sendu.

"Kau meyakitiku dengan semua yang kau lakukan, berhantilah, aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus"

"Biarkan aku pergi Yeol –hiks- jebal –hiks hiks-" pinta Baekhyun dengan bergetar dan isakannya.

Entah karena kasihan atau apa, Chanyeol mengambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Pergilah, larilah yang jauh sebelum aku menangkapmu kembali" ujar Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya, namun setelah sadar ia segera berlari dan menjauhi tempat itu. Namun-

DORR!

Baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ya, Chanyeol menembak Baekhyun dengan pistol yang selama ini berada di saku jaketnya. Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku sayang, tidak akan pernah" Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya entah kemana.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello~ aku author baru disini, kalian bisa memanggilku Peachy atau Chi.

Maaf jika fanfic ini belum bagus, aku masih belajar. Sebelumnya ff ini pernah di post di wordpressku dengan pairing JunSeung (Junhyung x Hyunseung) beberapa tahun lalu (sekitar 2012 atau 2013 aku lupa tepatnya) jadi ini bukan ff plagiat hehe.

Mohon review dan kritiknya~ terima kasih ^^


End file.
